dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus rex
The Indominus Rex was a hybrid of Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, and multiple other extinct and extant species. Jurassic World Description The Indominus is a uniform whitish-grey. It has a head similar to Giganotosaurus, but with the width of Majungosaurus. It has two horns over it's eyes, and odostrums running along it's back. Quill-like protofeathers are on the back of the arms and head. It's arms are extremely long similar to Therizinosaurus, but with the strength of quadrepedal animals, allowing the animal to be semi-quadrupedal. It has been observed to be able to change it's internal body temperature similar to tree frogs, and has also been observed camouflaging similar to most members of neocoleoidea such as the cuttlefish. It may have been able to see heat radiation similar to pit vipers. It's roar has been documented at up to 160 decibles. http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ Behavior Indominus has only ever had one specimen truly observed, and this one seemed to be suffering from multiple mental problems. She has been observed committing siblicide, but it is unknown if this is natural as in many bird species, or was from the unstableness of the specimen. The specimen is also known to hunt for sport, but this may not have extended to the entire species. The Indominus has very high intelligence similar to Velociraptors, History Jurassic World The Indominus was created for Jurassic World when profit margins were lowering, with work on the species beginning in 2012. Two were hatched, where the older individual quickly killed and ate her sibling. She was then moved to her own paddock, where she grew too large for it. She then attacked a worker, nearly causing them to lose an arm. She grew so large that her exhibit had to have the walls built higher. 2015 Incident The 2015 Incident started when the last individual of the species lured Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick, and park worker Ellis into her paddock by using her ability to change her internal body temperature and scratching up the side of her paddock to make it look like she had escaped. She managed to break out and kill both Nick and Ellis. She then ran into the jungle, where she ambushed the ACU units tracking her using her camouflage and managed to most of them. She then moved into Gyrosphere Valley, where she slaughtered a herd of Apatosaurus, an Ankylosaurus, and attempted to kill Zach and Gray Michell, but the latter two got away. She then ambushed Claire Dearing and Owen, in the original Jurassic Park's Visitor Center, although both of them escaped. She was then attacked by Simon Masrani and two other ACU units in a helicopter, but she broke into the park's aviary, releasing the park's Pteranodon and Dimorphodon, which managed to force the helicopter down to the ground where it exploded. The Indominus was later hunted at night by a a pack of IBRIS Velociraptors, but she then revealed she was part raptor and turned the pack on the humans. When the pack turned on her at Main Street later that night, she all the remaining Velociraptors except for Blue. Claire was then forced to lure the park's Tyrannosaurus to fight the Indominus, but it was nearly killed by the hybrid before Blue reappeared and helped fight the Indominus, and forced her up to the wall of the Mosasaurus Lagoon, where it's inhabitant leaped out of the water and dragged the Indominus into the depths. Jurassic World References Category:Hybrids Category:Stubs Category:Extinct